beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spin Gear - Right SG (Bearing Version 2)
Right SG (Bearing Version 2) is a Spin Gear released as part of the Spin Gear System It debuted with the release of Wolborg 2 Description * Weight: 5.5 grams SG (Bearing Version 2) is the successor to Wolborg's SG (Bearing Version). Both use a bearing supported shaft to improve their Survival, however SG (Bearing Version 2) comes with a rubber tip, which produces very different performance to the plastic tip of its predecessor. The unique combination of a rubber tip and bearing support is what makes this part so important in the plastic generation, as due to the relatively light weight of Plastic combinations, the use of a rubber tip for anything other than Attack is considered suicidal, due to the extremely poor Survival that results. However, by using bearings, a Beyblade can still have excellent Survival as well as the extraordinary Defense provided by a rubber tip, as the Beyblade spins around the Shaft, while the Shaft itself can remain largely stationary, with the rubber tip anchoring the Beyblade in place. This makes the Shaft of SG (Bearing Version 2) invaluable to Defense customizations. Of course, this comes at one notable cost: height. The tall height of the shaft, and the fact that a rubber tip only provides Defense if it is in contact with the stadium surface means that Beyblades using this shaft are quite susceptible to Upper Attack. Good customization can compensate for this to a degree, but it is still something to be mindful of. In addition to this, like all rubber tips, the tip of SG (Bearing Version 2) wears down over time, producing slightly more grip, but also lower Survival, as well as increased aggression, which may or may not be desirable. Mold Differences The tip of SG (Bearing Version 2) comes in two varieties: the original, lighter colored, softer tip, and a later, darker colored, harder version. While the distribution of each is not completely clear, it is known that the softer tip comes with Takara Wolborg 2 Boosters, and the harder tip comes with the Ito Yokado Dark Blue Recolor. Because the Survival of combinations using the tip generally relies on the bearings used, rather than the tip itself, the slightly better grip of the lighter version is generally preferred for most purposes, though the difference is generally considered negligible. Ruling Clarification Although the rubber tip may come off, the Shaft cannot be used without it. Compatibility Shaft The shaft of SG (Bearing Version 2) is able to fit into all Bearing-Supported casings, however, due to the relatively tall height of the tip, and friction issues in most casings, only two are competitively notable: *'Compatibility with Neo SG (Double Bearing Core) casings' The shaft can be used with the casings of Burning Kerberous' Neo SG (Double Bearing Core). This produces slightly shorter combination, giving a slight increase in Defense against Upper Attack, while the use of two bearings increases the balance and Spin-Stealing ability of the resulting combination. *'Compatibility with SG (Free Shaft Version) casings' Although it is usually used as a Defense part, the shallow angles of the tip, combined with its width, allow it to produce highly aggressive movement if launched correction, and this may be enhanced by fixing the tip in place to prevent it spinning freely. The main casings used for this are those of Dranzer S' SG (Free Shaft Version) which produces friction with the tip, as well as being at a short enough height that when used in Customize Bearing Base, the tip is held firmly in place, allowing for consistent aggression with an appropriate launch. Casings The casings of SG (Bearing Version 2) can only fit two other shafts, those of Dranzer S' SG (Free Shaft Version) and Driger F's SG (Full Auto Clutch Version) neither of which has no competitive use. However they are the only casings which can fit the tip of SG Grip Change Base. *'Compatibility with SG Grip Change Base Tip' Perhaps the most notable use of these casings is their unique ability to hold the tip of Uriel 2, the fastest rubber tip of the Plastic Generation. The inside of the Casings is perfectly shaped to hold the tip, allowing its use without its own Base, which is extremely fragile due to the phenomenon known as Gold Plastic Syndrome, a factor which combined with its rarity had seen it fade from use. By using these casings, the extremely fast tip may be used in far more reliable setups, allowing the creation of a number of extremely powerful Smash Attack customizations. The tip can also be used in Defense mode, however this mode is basically a taller, more awkward version of the already unpopular Defense Grip Base, with the same Stamina problems and greater susceptibility to Upper Attack, and as such is largely negligible. Use in Defense Customization The most popular use of SG (Bearing Version 2) is in Defensive Zombie customizations such as the following: * AR: Twin Horn (Hasbro) (White Gabriel G) * SAR: Dragon Saucer SAR (Gaia Dragoon G) * WD: Wide Defense * SG: Neo Left SG * SG Casings: Neo SG (Double Bearing Version) Casings (Burning Kerberous) * SG Shaft: SG (Bearing Version 2) Shaft (Wolborg 2) * SP: Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape) * BB: Customize Grip Base (Dragoon V2) As mentioned previously, Defensive Zombies, the most competitive variety of Grip-Based Defense customizations, are perhaps the most famous use of Wolborg 2's Shaft. The above combination is one of the strongest possible Defensive Zombies, with an Attack Ring setup that offers great Survival and incredible Defense, Wide Defense providing good weight and Survival, and the second lowest Recoil of any legal Weight Disk, the Neo SG (Double Bearing Version) Casings not only allowing the use of two Bearings with the Shaft, but also lowering the overall height of the customization to help address its relative weakness to Upper Attack, Defense Ring's excellent Life After Death (though Cross Survivor may be chosen for additional Defense, this is rarely worth the Stamina tradeoff), and Customize Grip Base increasing the Defense of the customization against low Attack types. Overall, this combination is highly versatile, especially in the hands of a skilled blader, and is a deadly opponent in almost any competitive situation. Use in Attack Customization By fixing the tip in place, it can be used for Attack Customizations. This is most effectively done with a worn tip, however with some practice, even relatively fresh tips can be consistently launched for highly aggressive movement (though this is generally not recommended). An example of this setup would be: * AR: Upper Claw (Driger V2) * WD: Ten Heavy * SG: Right SG * SG Casings: SG (Free Shaft Version) (Dranzer S) * SG Shaft: SG (Bearing Version 2 Shaft) (Wolborg 2) * SP: Upper Attack SP (Driger V2) * BB: Customize Bearing Base (Burning Kerberous) In this combination, Driger V2's AR and SP provide a long and low-reaching slope, which, combined with the relatively low height of the SG setup, allows this combination to reach under even the lowest opponents and execute powerful Upper Attack. Ten Heavy is used to increase the combination's ability to maintain a high RPM. This setup is notable as it is less disadvantaged by the tip's less consistent aggression than Smash Attack combinations, as it is still able to execute Upper Attacks efficiently even whilst spinning in the centre of the arena. Use in Smash Attack Customization Using the Casings with Uriel 2's tip, a number of excellent Smash Attack combinations can be made. One of the most powerful is as follows: * AR: Triple Tiger (Driger G) * WD: Wide Survivor * SG: Right SG * SG Casings: SG (Bearing Version 2) Casings (Wolborg 2) * SG Tip: SG Grip Change Base Tip (Attack Mode) (Uriel 2) * BB: Defense Grip Base 2 (Wolborg 2) Making great use of the speed and control offered by Uriel 2's tip, Triple Tiger offers solid Upper Attack in addition to excellent Smash Attack, both of which are useful in a mid-height Attacker such as this. Wide Survivor is chosen as it allows this combination to move faster than Wide Defense, which is extremely useful to Triple Tiger, though other AR setups may benefit more from the additional weight of the latter. Lastly, Defense Grip Base 2 is chosen for its light weight and excellent Life After Death, the former maximising the speed of the combination, and the latter being of occasional use against left spin opponents. The result is an extremely fast, extremely powerful Attack combination, which given a good Sliding Shoot, is capable of knocking out all but the most powerful defensive combinations with relatively little trouble. Products Wolborg 2 Gallery Trivia References Category:Spin Gears